algo inesperado
by dagmw
Summary: Komui trabajando en un experimento, kanda y lavi entran inesperadamente, una jeringa sale volando y allen esta presente ¿que pasara?...yullen,mpreg
1. accidente

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Esta vez tratare que los capitulo sean mas largos y completos, pero si no lo consigo perdón

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen iba caminando tranquilamente por la orden hasta que se encontró con lenalee quien llevaba una gran cantidad de tazas con café

-Buenos días lenalee, te ayudo con algunas tazas?-

-bueno días Allen-kun, por favor- lenalee le entrego a Allen un par de Tazas y fueron caminando hasta la oficina de Komui mientras conversaban.

-Por que llevas tanto café lenalee?-

-bueno llevo más debido a que desde que no ha habido reporte de inocencia y no a habido actividad del conde, nii-san comenzó a hacer un experimento y se ha desvelado mucho-

-ya veo…ahora que los dices es verdad que no a habido actividad, llevo mas de una semana sin una misión-

-así es incluso todos los exorcistas se encuentran en la orden, oh hemos llegado-

-nii-san hemos traído café-

-MI QUERIDA Y HERMOSA LENALEE, ansiaba tanto beber tu café- decía Komui mientras se aferraba a las piernas de lenalee

-nii-san…..- al sentir el peligro el científico recobro la compostura y se fue hacia su escritorio donde se podía ver una jeringa que contenía algo extraño.

-Komui-san que es en lo que has estado trabajando?-

-es una forma en que una mujer infértil podría quedar embarazada, incluso tal vez un…hombre-

-EHHH??!!- Allen grito totalmente sonrojado al igual que lenalee

-porque haces eso nii-san!!!-

-porque podría ser útil, hay mucha gente que sufre por no ser capaz de tener bebes y esta podría ser la solución-

-ahora que lo pienso, esto podría hacer felices a muchas mujeres…-decía la china

-así es…veamos solo tengo que agregar-Komui saco una pequeña muestra de lo que parecía sangre y la introdujo en la jeringa con el liquido desconocido- y un poco de esto- y saco algo blanco y también lo agrego a la jeringa, Allen reconoció que era lo blanco y se sonrojo furiosamente

-y listo esto debería ser capaz de estimular el organismo para la creación de un bebe-

-y solo habría que inyectárselo nii-san?-

-así es, al inyectarlo al interior de una persona, estimulara la producción de óvulos no importa si es hombre o mujer ya que cambiara su organismo interno para hacerlo adaptable para la creación de un bebe y como en la jeringa ya esta contenido el esperma no habrá necesidad de nada mas-

-el e-esperma???!!! D-de quien??!!!- grito lenalee

-bueno…yo…necesitaba genes fuertes…así…hice…unas "revisiones medicas"…-

-nii-san no me dirás que tu…-

-TODO POR LA CIENCIA LENALEE-

-nii-san…-lenalee estaba apunto de activar su inocencia pero…

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI CONEJO ESTUPIDO!!!-

Lavi irrumpió en la oficina mientras corría por su vida debido a que era perseguido por un molesto Kanda

-v-vamos Yuu…cálmate-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!!!!!-

La terrorífica escena era vista por Komui, lenalee, Allen y el resto del departamento de ciencias mientras estaban totalmente petrificados, por que esta ves parecía que Kanda mataría a Lavi.

-MUERE!!!-grito Kanda mientras Lavi corría hacia el escritorio de Komui

-NO TE ACERQUE LAVI!!!- grito el pobre Komui

Lavi salto sobre el escritorio y Kanda estaba apunto de partirlo por al mitad pero el pelirrojo salto por lo que Kanda solo pudo partir la mesa, por desgracia fue con tanta fuerza que los escombros salieron volando haciendo que Komui se estrellara con la pared, lenalee soltara el café y Allen que estaba muy cerca se callo de espalda al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-LA JERINGA!!!!- grito Komui haciendo que Lavi y Kanda pararan

-que jeringa?-pregunto el samurái

-LA QUE CONTIENE ALGO QUE PUEDE HACERTE QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!!!- grito el científico

Kanda y Lavi se quedaron totalmente estáticos

-n-n-nii-san l-la e-encontré- decía lenalee nerviosamente

-que bien donde esta?-

-a-ahí…-decía la china al tiempo que apuntaba un lugar

-veamos…O POR DIOS!!!-

-NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!- gritaban todos menos Kanda

La jeringa se encontraba…clavada un poco mas abajo del lugar donde esta el estomago de Allen. Komui se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Allen para ver

-es una suerte, solo esta clavada todavía no ha ingresado nada a su cuerpo…solamente debo sacarla con cuidado y nada pasara- Komui se acerco lentamente a la jeringa, comenzaba a retirarla pero entonces de casualidad movió un dedo y todo lo que había en la jeringa se inyecto en Allen

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito

-n-no me digan que Allen quedara…e-embarazado…- decía Lavi

-recemos por que no- dijo el científico al tiempo que miraba a Kanda

-sobretodo deberías rezar tu Kanda-

-YO??!!POR QUE??!!-

-p-p-por que la sangre y el esperma que utilice…eran tuyos…por lo que si tiene un hijo…es tuyo- Cada uno de los presentes tenía los ojos el triple de su tamaño

-COMO LOS OBTUVISTE??!!-Kanda dirigía a Mugen al cuello de Komui

-recuerdas que hace unas semanas te dormí para hacerte una "revisión medica"??...bueno no era una revisión…-

-di tus ultimas palabras…-Kanda estaba apunto de acabar con al vida de Komui

-CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ Y LLEVAMOS A ALLEN A LA ENFERMERIA!!!!!!!!-grito lenalee

-tiene razón vamos-

Y todos los presentes partieron para llevar a Allen a la enfermería.


	2. resultado

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

-donde…estoy…-Allen pregunto mientras habría lentamente sus ojos

-nii-san Allen-kun despertó- grito lenalee que se encontraba hay

-DESPERTO??-

De pronto se escucharon una cantidad enorme de pasos que se acercaban a una gran velocidad y dentro de unos minutos el joven exorcista podía a ver a Komui, Lavi, el departamento de ciencias e incluso Kanda.

-Eee…por que todos se ven tan agitados y…preocupados?-

-No le has dicho nada lenalee?- pregunto Komui

-acaba de despertar nii-san, como esperas que le dijera algo…-

-puedo decírselo yo?- pregunto Lavi, y casi al instante recibió una respuesta de todos.

-NOOOOO!-

-Allen bueno…veras…-

-que sucede Komui-san?-

-tendremos que hacerte unos exámenes para comprobar algo…-

-K-Komui-san me estas a-asustando-

-es que veras…recuerdas esa jeringa y lo que su contenido podía hacer?- Allen asintió

-bueno…-el científico decidió usar la expresión "una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" y saco la jeringa vacía

-Q-Q-Que paso con su c-c-contenido?-

-revisa…debajo de tu camisa…- Allen inmediatamente se quito la camisa para ver un pequeño punto rojo un poco mas debajo de donde esta el estomago.

-n-no querrás decir…-

-todavía no es totalmente seguro…hay una posibilidad en me allá equivocado…-Dijo el científico mientras pensaba "_claro…una en un millón…"_

**-**NO PUEDE SER!!!-

-vamos Allen no hay tiempo que perder…acompáñame- El joven se paro de inmediato y salió de la sala junto a Komui dejando a los demás en la enfermería

-Yuu-chan te gustaría una niña o un niño?-

-creo que…ESPERA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!- la mano de Kanda ya estaba en la empuñadura de Mugen

-bueno quiero saber si prefieres a una hija o un hijo… -

-YO NO TENDRE NINGUN HIJO!!!!-

-bueno eso es obvio…Allen lo "tendrá" pero tu serás…-Lavi se callo al notar que mugen estaba en su cuello

-una palabras mas y será tu fin-

-v-vamos cálmate…solo quería saber…-

-TE LO ADVERTI!!!!- Y hay vemos otra vez a Kanda correteando a Lavi

-ES QUE NO HAN APRENDIDO NADA!!! NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI NO SE COMPORTARAN DE ESA FORMA SIEMPRE!!!!!!!!!!!- grito lenalee muy molesta haciendo a Kanda y Lavi detenerse de inmediato

Una vez que se calmaron, todos en la enfermería se acomodaron para esperar los resultados…Esperaron y esperaron y esperaron…

-por que nii-san se demora tanto…-

-habrá sucedido al…-Reveer fue cortado al notar el ingreso de Komui que hico saltar a todos

-NII-SAN QUE PASO!!!?- grito la china

-bueno hemos hecho todos los exámenes y tenemos los resultados- Komui camino hacia Kanda y toco su hombro- Kanda…

-q-que sucede…-

-en nueve meses tu serás parte del mundo de los padres-resumió el científico, los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se ampliaron excepto Lavi quien se acerco a Kanda

-entonces Yuu…prefieres un niño o una niña?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Y Kanda…se desmayó.


	3. capitulo 3

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…perdón no se me ocurrió un título para este capitulo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

-No lo tomo tan mal, pensé que nos rebanaría a todos…-decía Komui mientras él y Lavi acostaban a Kanda en una cama de la enfermería

-la verdad Komui-san…puede que lo haga cuando despierte…-dijo Lavi haciendo que todos tragaran saliva "glup"

-Supervisor que a sucedido con Allen?-

-bueno…lo que paso…- Komui comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido

_"-Allen-kun tengo tu__s__ resultados…-_

_-q-que dicen?-_

_-al parecer…son positivos…-_

_-NOOOOOOOO__ TIENE__ QUE HABER UN ERROR, REPITAMOSLO__!!!-__ gritaba __ Allen mientras corría por todos lados tomando su cabeza y ríos de lagrimas corrían por su rostro._

_-e-esta bien…-__ "_

-y la razón por la que tardamos tanto fue por que tuvimos que repetir los exámenes 4 veces para que se convenciera…y luego…se desmayó también-termino el científico

-"…"- fue la respuesta de todos

-y que pasara con Allen-kun y Kanda nii-san?-

-bueno hoy habrá una reunión con los superiores para saber que sucederá-

-entonces solo hay que esperar?-

-así es-

La conversación de los hermanos fue interrumpida por Lavi

-Eee…saben, Yuu comienza a despertar y…su mano esta en Mugen…-

-AAAAAH!!!- y todos los presentes salieron corriendo de la enfermería para salvar sus vidas dejando a Kanda solo.

-maldita sea…mi cabeza…- decía el samurái mientras frotaba su cabeza-al parecer huyeron-dijo al percatarse de que estaba solo

Mientras tanto en otra sala…

-No es verdad…no es verdad…no es verdad…no es verdad…no es verdad…-repetía cierto exorcista de cabello blanco

-vamos Allen-kun no es tan malo…tener un hijo es el sueño de casi todos… -trataba de calmarlo lenalee

-DE CASI TODAS LAS MUJERES SERA!!!!ADEMAS TENGO 15!!!!!! 15!!!!!!!- grito

-vamos moyashi-chan no es tan malo…- decía Lavi

-claro que si…-

-por supuesto que no, seria peor si supieras que el padre es Yuu- al darse cuenta de los que había dicho el pelirrojo se tapo la boca con ambas manos

-K-K-Kanda es el p-padre??!!!- pregunto el menor totalmente choqueado

-LAVI!!!!- grito lenalee

-perdón se me escapo!!!-

-Allen-kun estas bi...-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Cada uno de los presentes en la sala tuvo que taparse los oídos para tratar de disminuir el enorme grito de Allen

-que pulmones…-decía el futuro bookman

-PERO SI KANDA ME ODIA!!!!!! EL ME MATARA A MI Y AL BEBE!!!!-

-no creo que lo haga Allen…-

-SI LO HARA……-

-s-saben creo que debemos dejar descansar a Allen- dijo Komui, y tan pronto como salieron, todos dirigieron su mirada a Lavi

-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-…lose…- el pelirrojo no podía decir menos después del escándalo que se armo por su gran boca

-nii-san a que hora es la reunión?-

-es…AHORA!!!-el científico salió corriendo

Unas horas más tarde Komui cito a Kanda y Allen en su oficina, quienes ni siquiera se podían ver a la cara ahora

-ya hemos decidido que se hará- comenzó el científico- bueno Allen tu no tendrás mas misiones hasta que des a luz.

-entonces yo me voy- dijo el japonés y cuando estaba por levantarse

-no tan rápido Kanda…tu tampoco tendrás misiones por que estarás a cargo de Allen y sus necesidades, debido a que quieras o no el bebe de Allen es también tu hijo

-PERO SI USTED ME ENGAÑO PARA SACAR…USTEDE SABE-

-bueno Kanda cuando yo te hice "la revisión" tu aceptaste, por lo tanto aceptaste cualquier cosa que yo hiciera y a demás si tu no hubieras irrumpido de esa forma nada hubiera pasado-

-tiene una lógica enferma sabia?-

-digas lo que digas tendrás que cuidar de Allen y tu hijo quieras o no-

-BIEN!-grito indignado

"_voy a morir…"_pensaba el pobre Allen


	4. las cosas mejoran

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y bueno este capitulo será un poco mas serio, por eso he cambiado la clasificación a "general" en vez de humor…pero el capitulo siguiente será mas alegre

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

A pasado una semana desde había dicho la decisión tomada y las cosas no iban muy bien.

-Vamos Yuu-chan no es tan malo- decía Lavi mientras caminaba al lado de Kanda

-QUE NO ES TAN MALO?? TENDRE QUE CUIDAR DEL MOYASHI POR 9 MESES!!!-

-pero vamos…Allen es muy agradable…-

-se nota que tú no has visto a una embarazada…-

-porque lo dices Yuu?-

-en primer lugar solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen sus cambios de humor y lo peor de todo…sus antojos…-

Todos en la orden conocían el gran apetito de Allen y solo de imaginarse lo que seria capaz de comer Kanda y Lavi se estremecieron

-p-pero aun así…no podrías ser un poco mas amable con el?-

-por que debería-replico el samurái testarudamente-

-bueno Allen no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando…-

Aun que Kanda no lo diría él sabia bien eso, Allen no tenia la culpa el si.

-como sea- y se marchó dejando atrás al pelirrojo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Allen

-y dime Allen-kun como a ido todo-pregunto lenalee

-mal…odio esto-

-por que Allen?-

-no lo se…es solo que saber que Kanda esta conmigo por la fuerza…me hace sentir mal…- dijo el joven al tiempo que bajaba su mirada tristemente

-Allen-kun…- lenalee se entristecía al ver a un amigo en esas condiciones

-pero es algo que yo sabía…por que Kanda me odia…- la china no pudo mas y abrazo fuertemente al menor

-Allen-kun yo se que Kanda no te odia…estoy segura-

-Gracias lenalee-y Allen le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-bueno Allen-kun yo debo iré a ver a nii-san-

-adiós lenalee-

Y otra vez Allen se quedo solo en su habitación

-Y dime lenalee…como esta?-

-esta triste nii-san…tu sabes…se siente mal porque Kanda esta a su lado por obligación-

-ya veo…tal vez allá que hablar con Kanda-

-si, iré con el en unas horas mas…- Komui fue capaz de notar que lenalee tenia el mismo tono voz que cuando esta apunto de golpearlo con su inocencia.

-claro yo se que "hablaras" con el- el científico sabia bien que hablar era lo ultimo que haría

Unas cuantas horas después de almorzar lenalee buscaba a Kanda pero en vez se cruzo con Lavi

-Lavi has visto a Kanda?-

-no, pero mas importante…has visto a Allen?...no fue a comer-

-NO FUE A COMER??!!...eso puede ser malo el ahora debe mantener a un bebe a demás de su inocencia…esto puede hacerle mal-

-Lo se…he buscado en todos lados no se donde esta…-

-tal vez fue a hablar con nii-san- y los dos partieron sin darse cuenta que Kanda había escuchado en un rincón.

-ese idiota moyashi…como se fue a saltar una comida…- se repetía mientras caminaba a la cafetería

-Oí cocinero dame todo lo que el moyashi pide-

-Kanda? Tanta hambre tienes?-

-no es para mí-

-ya veo…de inmediato te lo preparo- tan pronto como todo estaba listo Kanda tomo un carrito para llevar toda la comida y se dirigió a la habitación de Allen…el pensaba que con lo distraído que es Lavi probablemente hubiera buscado a Allen en los lugares mas difíciles pasando el lugar mas obvio de largo

Y tenia razón desde la habitación de Allen se escucha algo, se acerco para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escucho un leve llanto y la voz de Allen

-ese tonto de Kanda…si no le gusta debería irse y dejarme…- decía entre llantos

No sabia porque pero saber que Allen estaba triste por su culpa le dolía, le dolía mucho.

El japonés habría lentamente la puerta para darle tiempo al joven de secar sus lagrimas y que pensara que nadie lo había escuchado

-traje tu comida moyashi-

-No tenías porque, nadie te lo pidió-

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN TONTO DE SALTARTE COMIDAS EN TU ESTADO!!-

-yo me saltare las comidas que quiera-

-SI NO COMES TE ALIMENTARE A LA FUERZA!!-

-quien te obligo a que vinieras?-

-NADIE ME OBLIGO MOYASHI!!-

-entonces por que vienes…si es por lo que dijo Komui-san puedes irte-

-NO VINE POR ESO-

-ENTONCES POR QUE??-

-POR QUE YO QUIERO QUE NUESTRO HIJO SEA FUERTE!!! Y SI NO COMES ADECUADAMENTE NO LO SERA-

-n-nuestro?-Allen no podía creer lo que había oído

-si nuestro…- Kanda tomo un plato con pollo frito y arroz y se sentó en la cama al lado de Allen para cortar el pollo.

-ahora abre la boca- ordeno Kanda, Allen todavía un poco sorprendido obedeció y Kanda introdujo en su boca un poco de comida la que el mas joven trago de inmediato.

-puedo comer por mi mismo- dejo el exorcista de pelo blanco mientras se sonrojaba

-si claro…como lo hiciste a la hora de almorzar?-pregunto sarcásticamente

-ESO FUE…- Allen fue silenciado por otro bocado

-solo come-

Kanda lo dejo comer por si mismo… cuando estaban en el postre

-veo que las cosas están mejor decía- lenalee

-si-dijo el pelirrojo

Al parecer Kanda dejo la puerta entreabierta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo vuelvo a repetir este capitulo es mas serio, pero los demás no lo serán (creo)…muchas gracias por los Reviews


	5. problemas para Kanda parte 1

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5

Actualmente Allen tiene dos meses de embarazo, acompañados de una pequeña pancita, para la suerte de Kanda nada era muy difícil hasta un día…

**Habitación de Allen**

-y como estas moyashi-chan- pregunto Lavi a Allen que estaba sentado junto a Kanda en su cama

-bien…-

-que bueno Allen-kun-decía lenalee

-a sido muy difícil Yuu?-

-lo único difícil es cargar sus alimentos…cada vez come mas-

-lo s-siento…-

-no te disculpes moyashi-

-Eee…podemos ir a la cafetería tengo hambre…-

-pero Allen…faltan tres horas para el almuerzo…todavía no hay nada hecho-dijo Lavi

-de verdad tengo mucha hambre…-

-vamos, yo cocinare…-dijo Kanda y todos lo miraron con los ojos ampliados.

-K-Kanda sabes cocinar??-pregunto la futura mama

-si, por que no sabría?-

-jamás lo pensé de ti Yuu-

-SOLO VAMOS- y todos partieron a la cafetería, que en efecto estaba vacía

-dime moyashi que quieres comer?-

-etto…quiero sopa de tomate con tocino, galletas con chocolate, cascaras de mandarina, pizza con mermelada, pollo con salsa de tomate, arroz con azúcar, Eee y no se porque quiero un poco de tierra…-

Todos miraron a Allen con los ojos el triple de grandes

-A-Allen-kun de verdad quieres eso?-

-s-si-

-incluso la tierra?-pregunto lenalee

-s-si-

-Guau moyashi-chan…tu primer antojo extraño- esto era lo que Kanda tanto temía

-lo preparare todo…pero no comerás tierra…-

-pero quiero comer tierra…-Allen hacia un puchero

-yo iré por tu tierra mientras Yuu cocina-y Lavi partió de inmediato

Y un momento mas tarde todos veían a Allen comer en completo shock

No solo había pedido comida rara…si no que la comía junta, comía pizza con mermelada al tiempo que comía cascaras de mandarina, echaba tierra en la sopa y se la tomaba, se comía las galletas con chocolate y comía arroz, y finalmente el pollo.

-No te preocupes Yuu…puse la tierra en agua-

-eso explica por que parecía barro-

-estuvo delicioso…gracias Kanda-

-c-che- Kanda se ruborizo un poco

-no puedo esperar el almuerzo-

Nuevamente todos lo miraron en completo shock "acaba de comer y ya piensa en el almuerzo"

-podemos volver a la habitación?-

-si- Kanda ayudo a Allen a levantarse

Las tres horas pasaron volando y estaban de vuelta en la cafetería

Allen estaba sentado junto a lenalee mientras Kanda y Lavi traían la comida, Allen había insistido en llevar su comida pero Kanda lo mando a sentar.

-bueno moyashi aquí esta tu comida- y Kanda le dejo el carrito con pollo frito, ensalada de atún, hamburguesa, espagueti y otras cosas, y se sentó a comer su soba.

-Allen-kun por que no comes?-

-no lo se…pero ver esta comida…me da ganas de…-Allen se llevo las manos a la boca mientras palidecía, Lavi también se percato de la situación

-Allen…no me digas que vas a…- el pelirrojo veía como Allen trataba de contenerse y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-YUU ALLEN VA A…- antes de que Lavi terminara su oración Kanda vio a Allen y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría

-MOYASHI!- el samurái salto hacia su lado y lo tomo en sus brazos mientras corría a toda velocidad cargando al joven, hacia la salida, el pasillo, estaba apunto de llegar al baño y…

-WAAAAAGGG…-

- MALDITA SEA #"$&$"!!!!!- y cada uno en la orden pudo escucharlo

-no llego verdad?-

-así es- respondió lenalee


	6. problemas para kanda parte 2

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6

-No lo puedo creer…- Kanda estaba por fin almorzando, pero ahora no tenía su escudo de exorcista solo una camisa y pantalones

-p-perdón Kanda…-decía Allen

-vamos Yuu no es para tanto…-

-NO ES PARA TANTO!!!!?? LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VOMITEN A TI!!!-

-no gracias…-

-vamos Kanda, sabes que Allen-kun no lo hizo apropósito- decía lenalee

-si como sea déjenme comer- el samurái iba a comenzar a comer hasta que…

-Buaaaa…- Allen empezó a llorar

-Que pasa Allen-kun?-

-Buaaaa…K-Kanda esta enojado conmigo…Buaaaa- decía Allen

"No puede ser…ahora los cambios de humor" pensaba Kanda

-Allen-kun… Kanda no esta enojado…-

-si lo esta Buaaaa-

-no lo esta- lenalee se volteo a Kanda y su mirada claramente decía "si no para…te mato"

-no estoy enojado contigo moyashi…-

-de verdad?- preguntaba parando el llanto

-de verdad…-

-SI!!!- Allen salto de su lugar hacia Kanda y lo abrazo, Lavi y lenalee estaban totalmente sorprendidos al igual que todos los presentes en la cafetería mientras que el samurái se ruborizaba

-B-BAJATE MOYASHI- Kanda estaba sumamente rojo

-lenalee…tienes una cámara?-pregunto Lavi

-No…-

-que lastima…-

-pero tengo un golem- y el par comenzó a grabar la escenita

-V-VAMOS BAJATE-

-no quiero…quiero estar contigo…- Allen se aferro mas fuerte y posaba su mejilla en la de Kanda

-ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA…AHORA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ- decía Lavi

-ESTO ES TAAAAN LINDOOO!!!!- al parecer el lado yaoistico de lenalee esta despertando

-MOYASHI SI NO TE BAJAS YO…- Kanda pudo ver que los ojos de Allen se llenaban de lagrimas "porque yo…."pensaba

-K-Kanda… me odias?...-

-Eee…yo no…- decía totalmente nervioso.

-entonces por que no puedo estar contigo…y porque no usas mi nombre…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer

"me odias dios verdad?" pensó el japonés-moyashi yo no te odio…-

-VISTE VISTE!! No puedes ni usar mi nombre…-Allen se frotaba los ojos

"maldita sea" –Yo no te odio…A-Allen…- y Kanda abrazo al joven haciendo que todos los presentes sorprenderse tanto que sus ojos parecían que iban a explotar "EL HOMICIDA ANTI-SOCIAL KANDA YUU ESTA MOSTRANDO COMPASION Y CARIÑO!!!!!"

-gracias Kanda…te quiero mucho…- Y Allen le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kanda, y este se quedo como una estatua de color rojo

-CORRECCION ESTO ES LO MEJOR!!!!- grito Lavi que seguía grabando cada instante

-KYAAAAAA!!!-grito lenalee

-M-Moyashi?- Kanda finalmente pudo articular una palabra

-si?- Allen había comenzado a acurrucarse en los brazos de Kanda como si fuera dormir

-te llevare a tu habitación para dormir-

-bueno- Kanda se levanto y se llevo a Allen es sus brazos

-llegamos moyashi-

-No quiero bajar…Kanda es muy cómodo…- Allen estaba un poco dormido

-MOYASHI BAJA- de inmediato la cara de Allen cambio a una oscura como la de un demonio y tomo el cuello de la camisa de Kanda

-NO ME LLAMES MOYASHI!!!- grito, Kanda estaba totalmente sorprendido por el repentino cambio

"MALDITOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR!!!"Pensaba el pobre samurái


	7. pobre Allen

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7

El tiempo a pasado y Allen ahora tiene cuatro meses, y su pancita ya no es tan pequeña.

-y como van las cosas Yuu?- pregunto alegremente Lavi a Kanda mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Allen

-mejor…por lo menos ahora no me quita a Mugen y luego me la arroja…-decía Kanda

-vamos solo fue una vez…-

-fueron dos…recuerda-

_"-Moyashi deja de comer tierra__ con chocolate__!!-_

_-no quiero-_

_-te pondrás obeso…-_

_-Buaaaa- Allen empezó a llorar y Kanda corrió __a consolarlo, pero tan pronto como se agacho para mirar la cara del joven que estaba inclinado hacia abajo Allen tomo a Mugen_

_-Moyashi devuélvemela!!!-_

_-MOYASHI MOYASHI MOYASHI!!!SIEMPRE DICES ESO!!!- Allen comenzó a agitar a Mugen en el aire_

_-Oí baja a Mugen Moyashi…-decía el samurái que comenzaba retroceder_

_-ERES UN TONTO!!!!-Y Allen tiro a Mugen donde estaba Kanda pero por suerte solo rozo su cara"_

-y la segunda fue…-

_"-Moyashi__ tu estomago esta mucho más grande…-_

_-que tiende de malo…-_

_-seguro que es por el bebe?...tal vez sea por que comes como un elefante que no ha comido en días…-_

_-MENTIRA!!!-_

_-por supuesto que si…cuando te levanto es como si tomara a un pequeño hipopótamo-_

_-eres un…- Allen se abalanzo sobre Kanda_

_-MOYASHI PARA!!!- durante un descuido Allen robo nuevamente a Mugen y la levanto en el aire_

_-q-que vas hacer…-_

_-IDIOTA!!!!- y Allen clavo a mugen en el piso…muy cerca de la cabeza de Kanda, incluso corto algunos cabellos__"_

_-_es cierto…se me había olvidado al segunda, pero tu tienes la culpa-

-YO??-

-así es, todos saben que nunca debes hablar de la apariencia de una embarazada de esa forma-

-pero si su estomago era tan grande que tuve que pasarle de mis camisas-

-así que esta usando tus camisas?-pregunto son unas sonrisa insinuante

-P-pero si nada mas le entraba!!- grito totalmente rojo

-pero bueno como esta…- Lavi fue interrumpido por un grito

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!-

-viene de la habitación de Allen!!- y los dos partieron corriendo hacia la habitación del joven para encontrarlo solo con una camisa de Kanda desabrochada y cubría su pecho con sus dos brazos tal como lo haría una mujer

-Moyashi-chan que pasa?-

-e-es que…-tomo una profunda respiración – bueno primero trate de ponerme mis pantalones, pero no me entraban y después cuando me puse una de las camisas de Kanda, no cerraba…en…-Allen estaba totalmente rojo y apretaba mas sus brazos

-no cerraba en?- pregunto Kanda y el par vio como Allen quitaba las manos de su pecho

-MOYASHI-CHAN TIENES PECHOS???!!!- Lavi y Kanda estaban totalmente rojos, debido a que no eran los que tendría un hombre gordo sino que eras como los pechos de una bonita adolecente

-N-no se…mi pecho había crecido…pero no pensé que llegara a tanto…-

-vamos donde Komui-dijo Kanda que se quito su ya lavado escudo para cubrir a Allen y partieron

-Komui-san algo me pasa!!!- grito Allen

-que cosa Allen?- Y sin más Allen se quito el escudo de Kanda

-ya veo…pero no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-NADA!!!?

-veras Allen, lo que sucede es que tus pechos crecieron debido a las hormonas que estas creando, a demás se están desarrollando para que puedas amamantar al bebe-

-a-amamantar??- Allen sintió que su masculinidad o lo que queda de ella se iba por el drenaje

-así es no te preocupes cuando el bebe deje de mamar serás como antes…ve con lenalee ella te ayudara con eso, a demás que ella tiene la ropa que tendrás que empezar a utilizar-

-otra ropa?-

-por supuesto, ya no entras en ninguna otra ropa- Allen se fue a donde lenalee

-bueno Yuu nosotros deberíamos ir a esperar a moyashi-chan en su habitación-

-supongo-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- cuando estaban esperando en la habitación Lavi y Kanda escucharon un grito de Allen

-me pregunto que traje será-decía el pelirrojo

-para que grite así debe ser horrible- dijo el samurái, la puerta se abrió de repente revelando a lenalee

-ya esta lenalee?- pregunto Lavi

-si, vamos Allen-kun sale-

-pero no se burlen…- Allen salió, pero lo importante era lo que vestía…un vestido blanco largo con un escote moderado, unos vuelos al final de las mangas largas y lo mas adorable, en el lugar donde esta su pancita había un dibujo de un lindo gatito negro, en resumen Allen se veía como una linda niña

-te ves adorable moyashi-chan- decía Lavi

-verdad?- decía lenalee

-se ve bien-dijo Kanda y se sonrojo

-enserio Kanda?- pregunto Allen

-s-si…-

-Muchas gracias!!-

-c-como sea…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno muchas gracias por los Reviews y perdón por poner tantas veces "pancita" es que adoro decirlo…suena tan tierno "pancita"...


	8. supe algo te amo

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8

Allen entro en su quinto mes y Kanda comienza a darse cuenta de algo…

-Moyashi-chan!!!- grito Lavi que acaba de llegar de una misión de dos semanas

-que pasa Lavi?-

-OOO… si que será un gran bebe…-dijo el pelirrojo al mirar el cuerpo de Allen

-supongo…jejeje-

-oye Allen donde esta Yuu?- en ese momento Kanda entro en la habitación con una bandeja de Dangos y se sentó al lado de Allen

-toma…los dango que querías…-

-GRACIAS KANDA!!- y el joven comenzó a devorar los dangos

-Kanda prueba uno- dijo el joven de pelo blanco mientras acercaba un dango a la boca del mayor

-no-

-pero…Kanda no podrías?- no supo por que pero al ver la cara de decepción de Allen el samurái tomo el dango de inmediato y lo comió

-te gusto?- pregunto Allen totalmente emocionado

-un poco…-

-SIIII!!- grito Allen de felicidad

-lamento interrumpir pero…traje algunas cosas de les pueden ser útiles…

-que cosas Lavi…-

-ESTO!!- Lavi saco lo que parecían libros-estos son para ti Allen-y le entrego tres libros

-"Madres adolecentes", "se la mejor mama y esposa", "los mejores nueve meses"- Allen leyó en voz alta mientras se ruborizaba

-y para ti Yuu- el pelirrojo le entrego dos libros

-"Mima a tu mujer", "se el mejor papa y esposo"- el ojo de Kanda tenia un tic

-por que me das esto…-

-es obvio Yuu!!! PARA QUE SEAS EL MEJOR PADRE!!!-

-te daré tres segundos antes de tomar a Mugen…-

-vamos Yuu…-

-1-

-ADIOS ALLEN!!!- y salió corriendo

-2, 3- y Kanda lo salió persiguiendo

**Por la noche**

-bueno Moyashi quieres algo más antes de que me valla?-

-Eee…bueno…yo…-

-habla moyashi-

-me preguntaba si- Allen jugaba con sus pulgares-podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche-

-porque?-

-solo dime si puedes…-

-esta bien- Allen le hizo un espacio en la cama para que se acomodara

-buenas noches Kanda- dijo Allen mientras se acomodaba

-duérmete-

Aun cuando eran como las 12 de la noche Kanda no podía dormir debido a que Allen se movía mucho seguramente para encontrar una forma cómoda para dormir, cosa que era muy difícil cuando una persona tiene una "pancita" como la que el tiene.

-mmm…- Allen murmuro en sueño

-che-

-Kan…da…te…qui…ero…-dijo dormido

Al escuchar eso el japonés se ruborizo y a demás sentía una alegría sin igual, entonces hay comprendió por fin………amaba al pequeño exorcista.

Kanda tomo a Allen y lo acomodo en su regazo, puso una mano mas o menos a la mitad de su espalda mientras que la otra se encontraba en el lugar donde su fututo hijo debía estar.

-también te quiero- susurro suavemente y beso la frente del joven de cabello blanco, finalmente pudo dormir.

-Oí moyashi despierta…-

-unos minutitos mas…-

-no AHORA debo ir a la ciudad…-

-EH!! AH!!...digo uh??-

-por dios moyashi levántate tengo que salir-

-EH!!! Perdón Kanda-

-no importa solo levántate…estaré de vuelta después de almuerzo…estarás bien por mientras?-

-por supuesto!...ten una buena salida……VOY VOMITAR!!!- y Allen salió corriendo

-será mejor que me de prisa…- y se marcho

-Moyashi-chan donde está Yuu?- pregunto Lavi mentiras comía ramen

-se fue a la cuidad, debería estar volviendo en unos momentos-

-ya veo...mira hay viene- apunto a Kanda quien se aproximaba a donde estaban

-sabes algo moyashi…mientras dormías dijiste algo…-dijo tan pronto llego

-d-de verdad…que dije?-

-dijiste "te quiero Kanda…"- Allen estaba totalmente rojo

-y sabes que…me siento igual…-ahora el samurái se estaba sonrojando

-Que??- dijo Allen y Lavi ya había sacado el golem y firmaba todo

-esto- Kanda saco una pequeña cajita y se arrodillo frente a Allen

-Allen Walker…quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto mientras habría la cajita donde había un anillo

-yo...Eee…SII!! SI QUIERO!- grito Allen y Kanda coloco el anillo en su dedo

-OMG ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSE!!!-grito Lavi, y las demás personas en la cafetería no lo podían creer, algunos se desmayaron.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace Allen-chan-dijo Kanda

-A-Allen-chan?...eso significa que ahora te puedo llamar por tu nombre??-

-si-

-bien!!!- y Allen se arrojo a los brazos de su futuro marido

-espera…eso significa que yo será la esposa??!!-

-veamos…tienes un bebe en tu barriga, me acabo de proponer a ti y estas usando un vestido…que crees…-

-Oh…-


	9. sorpresa

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9

Un mes después de la propuesta, toda la orden está enterada del futuro matrimonio de Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker, a demás de eso Allen tienes seis meses

-Todavía no puedo creer que te casaras Allen-kun-decía lenalee

-si no lo crees te puedo mostrar el video de la propuesta…-dijo Lavi mientras sonreía maliciosamente y Allen se sonrojaba

-ya lo he visto y…NO ME CANSO DE VERLO!!-respondió la china

-l-lenalee…?-

-ahí perdón Allen-kun no pude evitarlo-

-y bueno donde esta Yuu??-

-fue a buscar la comida…el se a puesto muy protector-

-bueno Allen-kun desde que casi te caíste de la ventana no me extraña…-

-casi te caíste de la ventana??!!- pregunto Lavi totalmente impresionado

-s-si…-

-ahora entiendo cuando dicen que hay mas torpeza durante el embarazo…-

-Yuu dijo lo mismo…-

-ADORO CUANDO LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE!!!- grito el pelirrojo

-jejeje…-

-que es este escándalo- Kanda estaba en el umbral de la puerta

-nada Yuu-

-bueno…aquí esta tu comida-

-gracias-

-oye Allen, puedo tocar tu "pancita"?- pregunto Lavi (perdón es que adoro esa palabra)

-claro- Lavi acerco una mano y comenzó a acariciar suavemente, hasta que…

-ALGO SE MOVIO- grito en sorpresa

-si Lavi, desde hace un tiempo comenzó a dar patadas-

-ya veo…duelen?-

-un poco…- Kanda se acerco y también comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su pareja y nuevamente algo interrumpió el momento…

-Yuu…lo sentiste?-preguntó Allen que tenia los ojos sumamente ampliados al igual que Kanda

-si…-

-Que paso?!- pregunto lenalee

-lo que pasó…es que hubo tres patadas al mismo tiempo…-

-pero un bebe solo tiene dos piernas…-dijo lenalee

-ALGO ANDA MAL-grito Kanda mientras tomaba a Allen en sus brazos y todos se dirigieron donde Komui

-nii-san algo extraño paso con Allen-kun-

-que cosa?- la china conto lo sucedido

-mmm, ven conmigo Allen, hay que saber si el bebe viene con alguna deformidad-

Mientras Komui estaba con Allen, todos esperaron en la oficina realmente preocupados

-Yuu que harás si el bebe viene con algo?-

-aceptarlo, aunque viniera con tres piernas es mi hijo y el de Allen-

-espero que no tenga nada…ustedes sabe que mal se sentiría Allen-kun, considerando que a el lo abandonaron por una deformidad-

Pasaron un par de Horas y Komui volvió con Allen

-QUE PASO NII-SAN!!-

-bueno Allen, por que no se lo dices a tu futuro marido?- Allen asintió y se acerco a Kanda

-Yuu…tenemos mellizos-dijo con una linda sonrisa

-MELLIZOS!!!?-

-si…un niño y una niña- Kanda puso una sonrisa y abrazo a Allen

-FELICITACIONES!!-grito Lavi mientras grababa con el golem…al parecer ese es su nuevo pasatiempo

-Te felicito Yuu-kun- se escucho una voz del fondo

-Maestro??!!-

-Yuu-kun hay unas personas que quieren verte…- Kanda miro como de una puerta salían seis personas y sus ojos se ampliaron.

-MASAKA!!!- grito Kanda

-YUU-CHAN!!!!OMEDETO!!!-se escucho de las seis personas


	10. reunion familiar

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…y tienes razón Riznao (amo tu fic)…adoro afeminar a Allen…ahora hasta lo dibujo con ropa de mujer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10

-C-COMO LLEGARON??-pregunto Kanda todavía un poco choqueado

-YUU-CHAN ERES TAN CRUEL COMO NO NOS AVISASTE QUE TE CASARIAS Y SERAS PAPA!!!!- grito la mujer mayor del grupo

-DIJE…COMO LLEGARON?!!-

-veras el buen Lavi-chan nos puso al tanto de la situación-Kanda miro a Lavi con una cara de ogro y una mirada que decía "VOY A MATARTE!!"- y decidimos venir-

-yo nunca les dije donde estaba la orden-

-si nos dimos cuenta cuando estábamos en el barco, pero por suerte nos cruzamos con tu maestro Tiedoll y una vez que le explicamos todo el nos trajo-

-Yuu…quienes son?- pregunto tímidamente Allen que estaba escondido detrás de Kanda y se aferraba fuertemente a un brazo del mayor.

-eres tu Allen-chan?-pregunto la desconocida, y Allen asintió tímidamente, rápidamente la mujer se dio vuelta a las otras cinco personas y grito –OIGAN TODOS ESTE ES ALLEN-CHAN!!- el grupo se acerco corriendo y pasaron sobre Kanda para llegar a Allen

-Hay mira si eres tan lindo con esa carita dulce e infantil y esos ojitos tan grandes y bonitos, si Lavi-chan no me hubiera dicho que eras un chico jamás lo hubiera creído-dijo la mujer haciendo al joven sonrojar

-quien es usted?-pregunto Allen todavía nervioso

-QUIEN SOY YO??!!!- esta vez se volteo a Kanda-NO LE HAS DICHO QUIEN SOY???!!!-

-por que tendría que haberlo hecho?-

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL YUU-CHAN!!!!NOSOTROS SOMOS TU FAMILIA!!!-

-su-su FAMILIA??!!!!- grito la futura mama

-así es-ahora habla el hombre mayor del grupo-soy el padre de Yuu-chan, Unkei y esta es mi esposa Yuma-el hombre dijo mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la mujer

-Yo soy Heiji El hermano mayor Yuu- ahora habla un joven de unos veinte muy parecido a Kanda pero se notaba que era una persona alegre

-Yo soy Kyoko la hermana mayor- es una joven también de unos veinte con un cabello largo igual al de su hermano menor

-Yo soy Satoshi el hermano menor de Yuu solo por un año- ahora es un joven de semblante serio y mirada intensa aunque Heiji era parecido a Kanda este era mucho mas.

-Yo soy Momoko la hermanita de Yuu tengo quince puedes llamarme nee-san- dijo ahora una joven, si Kanda fuera una niña definitivamente seria esta niña.

-OYE si Allen-chan te llama nee-san yo quiero que me llame así- grito Kyoko

-Puedes llamarme nii-san o nii-sama Allen-chan- dijo Heiji

-OYE NO TE APROVECHES!-gritaron las niñas

-son tan inmaduros-decía el hermano restante

-DEJEN DE GRITAR!!! NO VEN QUE ESTRESAN AL POBRE ALLE-CHAN!!-grito Yuma

-Kaa-san tu le estas gritando-dijo Satoshi

-EH??!!...-

-perdón por el griterío Allen-dijo Satoshi que se había acercado

-no importa-

-cuanto meses tienes Allen?-

-tengo seis-

-sabes si será niño o niña?-

-serán los dos…son mellizos- de repente la pelea de los tres hermanos y la madre pararon

-MELLIZOS!!!-grito la madre de Kanda mientras abrazaba a Allen-ALLEN-CHAN ME HACES TAN FELIZ GRACIAS A TI TENDRE DOS NIETOS!!!-

-no…respiro…-

-ALLEN-CHAN ERES COMO UN ANGELITO AS HECHO DOS MILAGROS!!! ENAMORASTE A MI ANTI-SOCIAL YUU Y TENDRAS MELLIZOS SIENDO UN CHICO!!-

-n…o….res…pi…ro…-

-KAA-SAN!!!! ESTAS MATANDO A MI ALLEN!!!!-grito Kanda mientras trataba de separar a su madre del abrazo mortal al que estaba sometiendo a Allen

-perdón Allen-chan es que estaba muy feliz…-

-aire…te amo…-decía Allen ahora en los brazos de su futuro marido

-Bueno Yuu-chan cuando es el matrimonio?-pregunto Unkei

-todavía no estoy seguro…creo que después del nacimientos de los bebes…-

-DESPUES??!!! NO!! DEBE SER ANTES!!-grito Yuma

-p-porque Kaa-san-

-es obvio Yuu-chan si se casan después del nacimiento los bebes serán hijos ilegítimos y eso es muy mal visto-

-pero…-

-NOSE HABLE MAS MAÑANA SALDREMOS A COMPRAR LAS COSAS PARA QUE SE CASEN EL PROXIMO MES-

"tengo una familia de circo…" pensaba Kanda

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se si Kanda tenga familia pero he visto que algunos fics la tiene, a demás no hay nada mejor para humillar a un hijo que su madre


	11. compras en familia

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 11

Durante la mañana siguiente Lavi, Allen Kanda y su familia estaban en la cafetería desayunando…

-mira esta Allen-chan, Yuu también sale muy lindo-

-ES VERDAD!!! ES TAN LINDO!!!-

-mira esta!-

-O POR DIOS!!! ESTA SONRIENDO!!!!-

-Yuu-chan…por que tanto grito?- Lavi le pregunto a un pálido Kanda que a demás estaba totalmente en shock

-lo que pasa es que Kaa-san le esta mostrando a Allen-chan las fotos de pequeño de Yuu- dijo Kyoko

-ya veo…-

-AAAA!!! YUU ESTAN ADORABLE!!!- gritaba Allen mientras tenia una mano en cada una de sus mejillas rojas y un brillo en sus ojos.

-PUEDO TENER ALGUNA??-

-por supuesto Allen-chan elige la que quieras-

-todas son tan lindas…no puedo decidir si quiero en la que esta llorando porque mojo su ropa por que no llego al baño, o en la que esta durmiendo con un osito mientras se chupa el pulgar-

-a es cierto tengo unas fotos donde Yuu tuvo que usar la ropa de Kyoko, toma-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Allen tenía sus brazos en el pecho (pechos ahora) y se movía de lado a lado, mientras Kanda había comenzado a azotar su cabeza con la mesa

-Lavi…Allen de verdad es un chico?- pregunto Satoshi que tenia los ojos ampliados por la impresión

-si…aun que ahora comienzo a dudarlo-

-YUU ERES TAN LINDO!!!!- Allen salto hacia Kanda lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que la cara del samurái quedara enterrada en sus pechos mientras este se sonrojaba y el mas joven apoyaba su cara el la cabeza del japonés.

-lo repito…seguro que es un chico?

-ahora ni yo se…-

-Bueno ya debemos partir a comprar-

-si señora Yuma-dijo Allen que todavía abrazaba a Kanda

-cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo llámame "Kaa-san"-

-perdón…-

-Moyashi-chan si no sueltas a Yuu-chan perderá toda su sangre…- dijo el pelirrojo cuando el samurái tenia una hemorragia nasal

-EH!!!?? YUU PORQUE TU NARIZ SANGRA!!!???-

"como es posible que no se de cuenta" pensaba el hermano menor de Kanda

-ya vamos-decía Yuma – y Yuu-chan deja de tener pensamientos pervertidos sobre Allen-chan

La futura mama de inmediato soltó al samurái

-TIENES PENSAMIENTO PERVERTIDOS CONMIGO??!!-grito totalmente sonrojado

-EH??...UH….yo…DEMONOS PRISA!!- salió corriendo y Allen lo seguía lo mas rápido que podía

-YUU RESPONDE!!-

Los demás solo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Un hora más tarde Allen, Kanda con toda su familia estaban en el centro de la cuidad acompañados de Lavi y lenalee que solo querían firmar más momentos con su golem, por supuesto nadie llevaba su escudo de exorcista para no poner en peligro a Allen, Yuma, Unkei y sus hijos.

-Bueno Unkei querido, Tu compraras las decoraciones junto con Kyoko, Heiji y Momoko, mientras que nosotros buscamos los trajes y unos vestidos para Allen-chan-

-Vestidos??!!!-Grito el joven de cabello blanco

-Así es Allen-chan cada vez tu pancita es mas grande y ese vestido no aguantara- Allen sonrojo por que sabia que tenia razón

-Ya apresurémonos no nos queda mucho tiempo-

-Kaa-san…acabamos de llegar...-dijo Heiji

-da igual vamos!- Así se dividieron en dos grupos

-Miren ahí hay una tienda de vestidos- grito lenalee y todos se encaminaron

-MIRA ALLEN-CHAN ESTE ES HERMOSO!!- el vestido que mostraba era uno rosado con volantes y un gran escote, Kanda tuvo otra hemorragia.

-ESTE TAMBIEN ALLEN-KUN- ahora era un vestido celeste arriba era cerrado pero abajo…era tan corto como la falda de lenalee, ahora la nariz de Kanda parece una cascada de sangre

-NOOO!!-

-y que tal este moyashi-chan?- Lavi le mostraba un vestido verde claro muy bonito, tenia mangas largas y llegaba mas abajo de la rodilla

-ese es mejor…-

-que desperdicio de cuerpo…-dijo Yuma y Kanda no podía estar mas de acuerdo, pero por el bien de su sangre o lo que queda pensó que era la mejor opción

Al final llevaron tres vestidos del mismo modelo, el verde claro, uno celeste y uno rojo

-Habrá alguna tienda donde hallan kimonos?- pregunto la madre de Kanda

-…Kaa-san es bastante obvio que no…-dijo el samurái

-entonces vamos a comprar telas- y así fueron arrastrados por todos lados hasta que finalmente encontraron las que quería

-estas bien Moyashi-chan?-pregunto Lavi al notar la cara de cansancio de su amigo

-estoy un poco cansado y tengo hambre…- respondió

-mmm…Yuu-chan lleva a Allen-chan a descansar al parque de allá mientras nosotros compramos lo último-

-bueno- Kanda envolvió un brazo el la cintura de Allen por atrás mientras el otro estaba en su vientre para ayudarlo con el peso de los bebes y emprendieron el paso hacia una banca del parque.

-quieres un helado Allen?-pregunto Kanda al notar un puesto

-SII!!- el pobre debe estar muerto de hambre

-voy por el- en unos minutos Allen estaba solo

-discúlpeme señorita puedo estar a su lado?-pregunto un joven

-S-si…- respondió, no corrigió el "señorita" debido a que habían decidió fingir que Allen era una joven por que no podían explicar que un científico "loco" de la orden negro estaba experimentando con ADN de un samurái homicida y por un accidente un joven albino termino embarazado de mellizos

-cuantos meses?-pregunto el joven

-s-seis…-

-estoy seguro que será hermoso con una madre como usted- ahora el joven estaba acariciando la pancita de Allen, pero cada vez tocaba otras partes incluso rozo un pecho.

-s-señor…p-podría…-

-ALEJATE!!- Kanda había llegado y tenia a Mugen en el cuello del hombre el cual salió corriendo

-debe ser mas cuidadoso hay muchos hombres que trataran de aprovecharse de tu condición-

-perdón…-

-como sea toma tu helado es de chocolate- el samurái se sentó junto a su pareja después de entregar el helado

-esta muy rico…Yuu prueba un poco- Allen acerco el helado a la cara de Kanda

-sabes que no me gusta el dul…- no pudo terminar su oración por que Allen ya lo estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro, de inmediato comió la punta del helado mientras el mas joven comía un poco de abajo.

-sabes…cuando lo como contigo no sabe tan mal…- Entonces los dos comenzaron a comerse el helado juntos y cuando llegaron a lo ultimo sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

-definitivamente esto es mejor- dijo el samurái y tomo otro beso del joven pero estaba vez era largo

Mientras en un arbusto cercano…escondidos…

"clic"

-esta definitivamente es la mejor foto de todas-decía Yuma

-Kaa-san desde cuando estas sacando fotos?- pregunto Satoshi

-desde el desayuno-

-"…"-

-OMG! ESTO ES HERMOSO- decía lenalee- LO GRABASTE LAVI??-

-POR SUPUESTO!! ESTO JAMAS ME LO PERDERIA-

-MIREN YUU-CHAN ESTA LAMIENDO EL CHOCOLATE DE LOS LABIOS DE MOYASHI-CHAN!!- de inmediato comenzaron las fotos y la grabación con el golem

" Que hago yo aquí??" pensaba Satoshi


	12. la boda

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

Y me preguntaba si alguien seria tan amable de darme sugerencias para los nombres de los mellizos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12

Finalmente llego el día de la boda y todos en la orden se han ofrecido a ayudar con la decoración mientras Yuma arregla a Allen y Unkei a Kanda, a pesar de que los trajes son orientales debido a Kanda y su descendencia se ha decidido que será una boda occidental.

-que lindo te vez en Shiromaku- decía Yuma mientras peinaba el cabello de Allen, que ahora sobrepasa los hombros debido a que desde que supo de su embarazo lo había descuidado y se le olvido cortarlo.

-M-muchas gracias señora…Kaa-san-

-así esta mejor-

-jejeje…-

-mmm…tu cabello es tan bonito…no me puedo decidir como peinarlo…-

-cualquier cosa esta bien…-

-YA SE- de pronto Yuma tomo muchos pinches y trabas y comenzó a peinar

Mientras con Kanda

Unkei ayudaba a Kanda a ponerse un kimono gris

-estas nervioso Yuu-chan?-

-claro que no-

-Yuu-chan te das cuenta que tu traje esta al revés verdad?-

-c-claro…-

-Yuu-chan…-

-que?- Unkei de abalanzó sobre Kanda dándole un gran abrazo

-ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI!!! PENSAR QUE TU MI HIJO ANTI-SOCIAL CON INSTINTOS HOMICIDAS SERA EL PRIMERO EN CASARSE!!!!-

-SUELTAME!!!DEJAME IR!!-

-TAN ORGULLOSO!!!!-

-SUELTAME!!! NOS QUEDAN CINCO MINUTOS!!!!MALDITA SEA SUELTAMEEEEEE!!!!!!-

En la sala la música ya comenzaba

-espero que todo salga bien…-decía lenalee

-Mira están apareciendo-decía Lavi

Por un lado Kanda comenzaba a emerger llevado por de la mano de su madre, con su kimono gris

Mientras que por otro lado salía Allen de la mano de Komui quien se había ofrecido ya que el joven no tenia padres, pero eso no era lo importante sino que cuando entro la mandíbula de todos estaba en el piso, Allen estaba vestido con un Shiromaku y su cabello estaba tomado de dos pequeñas corridas dejando el resto sueltos mientras estaba decorado con flores y hermosos adornos dorados, el pensamiento de los espectadores se dividía en dos "DE VERDAD ALLEN ES UN CHICO???!!!" y "KANDA ERES UN SUERTUDO!!!"

Finalmente ambos estaban en el altar y al ceremonia comenzó con las palabras del sacerdote.

-queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aquí para dar pie a la unión de Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker en el sagrado matrimonio-

Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras del sacerdote hasta que llegaron a los que todos querían escuchar.

-Allen Walker aceptas a Kanda Yuu como tu esposo para amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y la salud, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto-

-Kanda Yuu aceptas a Allen Walker como tu "esposa"- nadie puede culparlo por decir esposa, en este momento el que dijera que Allen es un chico tendría que ser un loco o un ciego-para amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y la salud, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto-

-por el poder que dios me confiere los declaro marido y "mujer", puede besar a la novia-nuevamente se equivoco pero nadie lo culpaba-

Kanda se inclino un poco mientras Allen estaba de puntas y se dieron un largo beso mientras toda la multitud gritaba tomaban fotos o grababan con un golem…obviamente estos eran Lenalee y Lavi

Desde ahora Son Allen Kanda y Yuu Kanda. (como no están en Japón es así)

-ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!!-gritaban Unkei y Yuma al tiempo que lloraban de alegría

-TODOS AL BANQUETE!!!-grito Jerry y partieron, Allen a toda velocidad

Cuando llegaron todos estaban maravillados, de verdad Jerry se había esforzado mucho.

-Allen…-llamo Kanda

-chi…?- respondió el joven con la boca llena

-estas comiendo tierra con chocolate de nuevo…verdad?-

-c-claro que no…- escondió algo en su espalda

-que tienes atrás?-

-n-nada…-

La pelea de pareja fue interrumpida por Komui

-aquí están, Allen te tengo un regalo especial de bodas!!-

-de verdad?...- Allen tenia un extraño presentimiento al igual que Kanda

-ASI ES!!-de pronto entro un robot-MI NUEVO KOMURIN ESPECIAL "VERSION AYUDA MATERNA"- el joven de cabello blanco palidecía al momento

-"analizando…sujeto encontrado Allen Walker…hacer exámenes y ver su condición"-

-NOOOOO!!!!!- tan pronto como Komurin se acercaba a Allen, Kanda salto tomo a su pareja al estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr escapando del robot.

-ALEJATE DE YUU-CHAN Y ALLEN-CHAN!!- grito toda la familia Kanda y comenzaron a perseguir a Komurin con un aura asesina

-NO LASTIMEN A MI KOMURIN!!-ahora Komui también corría

-nii-san…-Lenalee que había dejado sus botas oscuras comenzó a perseguía a su hermano

-ESTO ES EXCELENTE!- Lavi graba con su golem mientras corría detrás de todos

-DEBI TRAER A MUGEN!!!-gritaba Kanda que seguía corriendo mientras cargaba a Allen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por no hacer una boda muy detallada es que nunca he visto una y se muy poco, por eso tuve que basarme en lo que me cuentan o cosas así…

Espero que me ayuden con los nombre de los mellizos…gracias por lo Reviews


	13. preparando la llegada

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13

Solo falta un mes para que Allen de a luz y a comenzado a comportarse extraño.

-Oí, Lavi has visto a Allen?- pregunto Kanda quien se veía muy agitado

-creo que lo vi…a es cierto paso corriendo hacia al cafetería, te acompaño- Los partieron corriendo hacia la cafetería y lo que encontraron los sorprendió… Allen estaba usando un delantal rosa de volantes y estaba barriendo toda la cafetería

-MOYASHI QUE HACES!!??- el joven de cabello blanco se detuvo

-es obvio Yuu…estoy limpiando-

-pero…estas embarazado…no deberías exigirte mucho…-

-claro que no…TENGO MUCHA ENERGIA!!!- dijo Allen- a es cierto deja tu ropa sucia en un canasto fuera de tu habitación, después la recogeré-

-QUE?-

-Lavi tu también hazlo-ordeno Allen con sus manos en la cadera

-que estas diciendo?...-

-ya vallan- dijo Allen mientras los empujaba fuera de la cafetería

-que…fue eso?- pregunto Kanda

-no lo se…pero será mejor que hagas lo que dijo-

Un par de horas mas tarde se podía ver a Allen lavando ropa mientras cantaba y luego la tendía.

-Yuu que le pasa a Allen-chan?-pregunto Kyoko

-no lo se…-

-Allen-chan no esta…-dijo Heiji

-EH??!!- Kanda partió en su búsqueda nuevo

-ALLEN!!! ALLEN!!!ALLE…- se detuvo al notar algo extraño en las paredes de la orden…

Las paredes oscuras y sobrias ahora…estaban llenas de flores, dibujos de animalitos como osos gatos, perros, pajaritos y palabras como "amor", "alegría" "cariño" "felicidad", el ojo de Kanda tenia un tick

-quien hizo esto…-

-HOLA YUU!!!- el samurái se dio vuelta para ver Allen, con un brocheta y pintura en la cara.

-Moyashi que haces!!-

-me tengo que ir Yuu!!!- y otra vez desapareció

-ESPERA!!- ya era demasiado tarde

Kanda corrió por toda al orden hasta que llego a la oficina de Komui y lo que vio fue asombroso…

TODO ESTABA ORDENADO, LIMPIO Y RELUCIENTE!!!

-QUE PASO AQUÍ!!??-

-aah, Kanda Allen vino a aquí y se pudo a ordenar no sabemos porque- dijo rever

-ESE MOYASHI!!!- Kanda partió en su búsqueda hasta que se topo con su madre

-Yuu-chan que pasa?-

-ese moyashi ha corrido por toda la orden ordenando, pintando y AAAH!!-

-aaa ya veo, Allen-chan entro en esa etapa-

-etapa?-

-cuando quieren que todo sea perfecto para la llegada del bebe…es obvio Yuu-chan-

-"…"-

- ah Yuu-chan les tenemos una sorpresa- Yuma condujo a Kanda hasta una puerta donde estaban lenalee, Lavi y Allen esperando

-y que pasa?- pregunto el samurái

-ESTA ES TU NUEVA HABITACION YUU!!-grito Lavi

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Kanda podía ver una habitación el doble de grande tal vez el triple que una normal, a demás de una cama de dos plazas y todas sus cosas junto con las de Allen

-y lo mejor de todo Yuu!!! Las paredes son especiales…tu puedes escuchar normalmente los ruidos de afuera, pero…los de adentro no salen…por lo tanto pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran…-el pelirrojo dio una sonrisa insinuante que hizo sonrojar a los dos.

-Bueno los dejaremos solos para que conozcan su nueva habitación –dijo lenalee y se fueron dejando a la pareja sola en al pieza

-esto es mejor verdad Allen?-

-Claro Yuu…- el samurái se dio vuelta para ver a Allen y su mandíbula callo…

-NO LLEVAMOS NI CINCO MINUTOS Y YA ESTAS PINTANDO FLORECITAS!!!.GRITO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por las sugerencias y he decidido que la niña se llamara "Alice Ai Kanda" y el niño "Alexander Taro Kanda" espero que nos les moleste que los haya mesclado


	14. una linda familia

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y leer, a demás de las sugerencias

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente llegó el noveno mes.

-dime Allen-kun has sentido algo- preguntó lenalee

-todavía no pero ya vendrá-

-Moyashi-chan sientes algo ahora?- pregunto Lavi

-no…-

-y ahora?- Mugen ya estaba en el cuello de Lavi

-LOS BEBES VENDRAN CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO!!- grito el samurái irritado ya de la estúpida pregunta de Lavi por más de una hora

-siento algo…-dijo Allen

-QUE COSA!!??-gritaron todos

-hambre…- ahora los demás tenían una gotita en la cabeza

-v-vamos a comer algo Allen- Kanda tomo de la mano a el joven y se encaminaron a la cafetería

-que quieres futura mama-dijo Jerry

-eh…pollo frito, curry, ensalada de atún, hamburguesa, espagueti, estofado, carne asada y cien mitarashi dango-

-finalmente comes normalmente Allen-kun-

-así es- dijo y Kanda suspiro de alivio

En un momento todos estaban en la mesa y la familia Kanda llego.

-como has estado Allen-chan-pregunto Momoko

-bien Momo…-Cuando la hermanita de Kanda le envió una horrible mirada corrigió- b-bien nee-san…-

-que bueno Allen-chan-dijo Heiji

-si no comes tu comida se enfriara Allen-dijo Kanda

-a es cierto- entonces el joven comenzó a comer a una velocidad increíble y cuando estaba apunto de comerse el ultimo dango, un enorme dolor en su vientre lo detuvo y llevo sus manos hacia su pancita y la rodeo.

-ugh…-

-PASA ALGO??!!- pregunto el samurái totalmente alterado

-Yuu…vi...e…nen…-dijo

-AHORA??!!-

-s-si…duele…- sin más Kanda tomo a Allen en sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia la enfermería con toda su familia, mientras Lavi y lenalee iban donde Komui para dar el aviso

-que sucede??!!-pregunto la enfermera

-TENDRA LOS BEBES!!-gritaron todos

-TRAIGANLO DE INMEDIATO- grito la enfermera mientras ponían a Allen en una camilla y se lo llevaban.

-QUE HACEMOS POR MIENTRAS??!!-Gritaron

-ESPEREN SENTADOS!!-

-AAH!!-grito Allen y la enfermera se apresuro mas.

En un momento la sala quedo en silencio

-no te preocupes Yuu-chan todo estara bien-dijo Unkei

-es cierto-dijo su madre, en ese momento llegaron corriendo Lavi y lenalee

-comenzaron?- pregunto Lavi y los demás asintieron

En la sala esperaron pacientemente por unas horas hasta que…

-Buaaaa…-se escucho el llanto de un bebe y minutos mas tarde-Buaaaa- otro mas, los bebes han nacido

Las puertas se abrieron y salió la enfermera

-felicidades es padre de dos hermosos bebes- dijo hacia Kanda- puede pasar-Tan pronto oyó esas palabras entro en la sala donde estaba Allen acostado con una bata y dos bebes en sus brazos, el se acerco y beso la cara de su amante en la que se veía el cansancio.

-Yuu…toma-Allen le entrego a los bebes para que los viera mientras los demás entraban y se acercaron a ver.

Los bebes eran hermosos, la niña era la viva imagen de Allen excepto por su cabello y ojos que eran del color de los de Kanda, y el niño era una pequeña versión de su padre pero al igual que su hermana, su cabello y ojos eran de otro color, eran los de su madre

-Son tan hermosos Yuu-chan- decía Yuma

-y como se llamaran?-pregunto Lavi

-el nombre de la bebe será…Alice Ai Kanda…-dijo Allen

-y el del bebe será…Alexander Taro Kanda- dijo el samurái

-que lindos nombres…-dijo lenalee

-Buaaaa- los bebes empezaron a llorar

-q-que pasa?- pregunto Lavi

-tienen hambre-dijo la enfermera que entro, Kanda le entrego los bebes a Allen

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer moyashi-chan…-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras el mas joven de muy mala gana y totalmente sonrojado abrió arriba su bata y acomodo a los bebes para amantarlos, con la ayuda de Kanda en un momento los dos pequeños estaban mamando.

-AWW…que lindo…-dijo Lavi mientras sacaba el golem y empezaba a grabar

-esto es hermoso- dijo Yuma y saco su cámara y empezó la sesión de fotos

En este momento Allen estaba muerto de vergüenza, su cara estaba totalmente roja y fue peor cuando en ese momento llego el departamento de ciencias

-Allen como est…-reever vio la escena y se le fueron las palabras, en este momento nada podía ser más rojo que Allen

Y de pronto aparecieron Jerry, Thoma, bookman y…

-PUEDEN CERRAR LA PUERTA!!! ESTO ES VERGONZOSO!!!-grito el joven de cabello blanco

-vamos Moyashi-chan es normal, a demás tendrás que hacerlo por seis meses-

-s-seis??!!-Kanda beso a su pequeño amante en la frente

Al día siguiente Allen estaba levantado y se encaminaba a la oficina de Komui cargando a Alice, mientras que Kanda a su lado cargaba a Alexander.

-Komui-san aquí estamos-dijo Allen

-bueno ustedes sabrán…que la vida de un exorcista es difícil y cuidar dos bebes…-

-se los llevaran??!!-grito Kanda mientras su aura asesina salía

-Bueno, eso es lo que normalmente se haría…-

-haría?-pregunto Allen

-así es, verán he hablado con los superiores y pude convénserlos de que podían conservar a sus bebes, pero eso no debe impedir que sean exorcistas- Kanda y Allen asintieron

-y a demás serán autorizados a ir a una escuela como todo niño normal-Los padres no podían estar mas felices

-y una cosa mas…veras Allen…-

-si Komui-san?-

-recuerdas que después de tener a los mellizos te hice un examen?-

-si-

-después de revisarlos, debo decirles algo, esa inyección de antes altero tu estructura interna permanentemente…-

-q-que quieres decir?- pregunto Kanda

-bueno cuando ustedes quieran…"demostrar su amor" deberán usar alguna protección porque…Allen puede quedar embarazado de nuevo…- Los ojos de los dos eran el triple de Grandes

-Allen, toma a Alexander y Alice, llévalos a la habitación mientras yo…- Kanda saco a Mugen-COMETO UN ASESINATO!!!!- Allen salió corriendo cuando comenzó a escuchar las suplicas de Komui.

En la noche los cuatro estaban juntos en la pieza

-espero que sean felices…-dijo Allen

-estoy seguro que lo serán…-

-te amo Yuu…-

-También te amo Allen- Y los dos compartieron un lindo beso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el fin…gracias por todo de nuevo…y creo que hare una secuela, adios


End file.
